Nearness of You
by weatherly-girl
Summary: Bit of fluff. Niles and Daphne based.


**Nearness of You**

Driving off in a winnebago. It was the typical happy ending. Except they were only just embarking on the beginning. God knows, it had been a long, treacherous journey to get to the point of deliriousness they currently inhabited. Even though so many hearts had been broken, including theirs, it all seemed worth it for what they had now. Together.

After what seemed like an eternity in each others arms, they awoke from their slumber, but neither moved willingly. The sight of Niles' perfect face, smiling at her, took her breath away. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. Here she lay, embraced by the arms of the man she adored and who adored her.

She remembered the pain she had felt when she had discovered Niles and Mels hasty marriage. She remembered thinking that's how Niles must have felt these past seven years, wanting to unburden himself of is true feelings. Now, she didn't think she could _breathe_ without him.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Niles yawning. "Good morning, my love" he breathed, turning on his side to look her in the eye. He reached to kiss her and she reciprocated.

"I love you" she replied.

He smiled that smile that made her knees weaken. It was what she woke up for in the morning. Lucky she was lying down or her knees would have buckled.

He amazed and confused her, all at the same time. She didn't know how he could go from the priggish snob everyone knew, to the most caring, sweet, lovable man she had ever met.

She reminisced about her surprise wedding shower at his apartment. The moment she put on that 'special occasion' dress she _knew_, deep, deep down that she was madly, uncontrollably in love with him but she didn't let herself think it because she didn't want to be a horrible person. She was with Donny.

She couldn't get him out of her head. She tried everything. Even listening to Frasier talk about nonsense to send her to sleep! Nothing worked. Even when it did, she would dream about him.

The night before the wedding, on the balcony, she had kissed him. It was like a breath of fresh air. It was like fireworks were going off in her head and she was sinking underwater all in the same instance. Nothing she'd felt with any of her previous romantic suitors. She knew, then and there, that he was the ONE, but she had to put her duty and promise to Donny before her love for Niles.

If she loved him any more, she thought her heart would explode.

"Where are you going?"

"To get your breakfast, of course."

She replied with a smile and he kissed her passionately on the lips. He returned a few moments later with scrambled eggs and toast. Her favourite. She noticed he didn't have anything to eat. "Where's your breakfast?" she inquired.

"I feel a bit ill, but I'm sure it'll pass soon." He answered, nervously.

Suddenly, the CD player chimed out a song she had never heard before. It was beautiful.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me  
Oh no  
It's just the nearness of you  
It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation  
Oh no  
It's just the nearness of you_

When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams came true  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you would only grant me the right  
to hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night  
The nearness of you 

"Daphne Moon, I have worshipped you since the day I met you. Would you do me the momentous honour of becoming my wife?" He looked a pale white and faint.

"Oh, Niles, of course!"

His cheeks flushed crimson and he chuckled to himself. They both got to their feet and held each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, they looked at each other. "I love you so much, Niles Crane."

"I love you too, Daphne Crane."

She squealed in delight. She remembered the words of her favourite song.

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams came true  
I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you would only grant me the right  
to hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night  
The nearness of you _


End file.
